


derek might be a cat person.

by wiski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen, Kitten, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiski/pseuds/wiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kitten falls in love with Derek. Or just really wants to (literally) climb him like a tree. Stiles is in serious denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	derek might be a cat person.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DO YOU TITLE
> 
> written because of the explosion of Derek Hale: cat person on my dash earlier this week, because I couldn't help myself. this was supposed to be just two sentences to go with my little [fanart attempt](http://24.media.tumblr.com/e93ccb3f55985ae817335d3e338b0e96/tumblr_mmykomcXR51rbxgoyo1_500.jpg), but as usual, I am utterly incapable of "just two sentences". should've learned my lesson by now.
> 
> unbetaed and finished in a hurry in the dead of night, please feel free to point out any errors!

The kitten came out of nowhere, dodging past his right ankle and darting into Derek's loft as soon as Stiles pushed open the door (Derek Hale was apparently above locking his door), a streak of orange and white fur headed like a miniature missile straight for the kitchen.

Stiles wavered for half a second, wondering if he should just casually leave his latest stack of research (on creepy, blood-thirsty, murderous _wood nymphs_ , because this is his life now, Jesus) he came here to drop off in the first place on the nearest available surface, pretend he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, and get the hell out of Dodge before Derek loomed out of the shadows like the creeper he was. It wasn’t like he wanted to see Derek’s stupid grumpy face or anything, of course not; but maybe Derek would kill, or at least maim the poor kitten if he found it prancing around in his kitchen eating his precious Doritos or whatever. And that would be sad, because _kitten_. And he might blame Stiles for letting the thing inside or something, and kill him too.

Stiles had just opened his mouth—to do what, he was not entirely sure, maybe to make a no doubt pointless attempt at telling the kitten off, or to warn Derek about the impending feline invasion of his food storage—when he was cut off by the sound of cabinets banging shut, accompanied by insistent meowing and… was that _purring_?

Stiles was already halfway to the kitchen before his brain caught up with the rest of his body. His curiosity was piqued though, so he made up his mind and kept going—and stopped in his tracks right in the doorway at the sight before him.

Derek, dressed in a tattered shirt and sweatpants, had his back pressed against his kitchen counter. He had apparently been getting a snack when he was accosted by the kitten. At the moment it was busy kneading Derek’s pant leg with one paw in an obvious demand to be picked up, and mewling piteously while it was at it. Derek looked confused and grumpy, which wasn’t far off from his default expression, actually.

“No. Go away,” Derek told the kitten with a frown.

The kitten blinks up at him, and then proceeded to climb his leg like a tree, meowing all the while. It was evidently not old enough to be very good at climbing yet, as it tumbled off before it could reach Derek’s knee. It made a squeaking sound as it fell and promptly started wailing when it hit the floor by Derek’s bare foot. Derek looked a bit panicked at its pitiful kitten sobs. It was the most heartbreakingly adorable thing Stiles had ever seen, and _shut up_ , he meant the kitten. He absolutely did not just think the word “ _cute_ ” in relation to _Derek Hale_.

“Dude, I don’t think it’s gonna stop until you pick it up,” Stiles couldn’t really help the smirk on his face.

Derek sent a scowl his way, the implicit, “ _this is all your fault_ ,” written plainly all over his face, but he bent and scooped the kitten up with one hand, movement oddly gentle. Stiles did not ogle anything as Derek did the bend-and-snap. Nope.

The kitten stopped crying as soon as it was curled up in Derek’s broad palm. Derek’s tense shoulders relaxed a little, and he brought up a hesitant hand to pet its furry little head. It purrs happily, and Derek loosened up a bit further.

Stiles drifted closer to the pair almost in spite of himself. The soft look that settled over Derek’s angular face seemed out of place, but it was definitely _there_ and Stiles couldn’t look away.

The kitten basked contentedly in Derek’s attention for a while, but did not remain pliant for long; soon it was squirming its way from under his hand and trying to climb further up his body. It clawed at the neck of Derek’s tight-fitting t-shirt, giving Stiles a tantalizing glimpse of an irrationally alluring clavicle before finally succeeding in scrambling up to Derek’s shoulder. It perched there imperiously, tail swishing, looking incredibly smug for such a tiny thing. It was a hilarious sight, but Derek’s shoulders were stiff again as he tried to figure out how to dislodge the kitten without any mishaps.

The kitten was soon fidgeting around again. It eyed Derek’s head and batted at his ear, as if contemplating whether it would make a good foothold to climb into his hair. Stiles took pity on Derek and peeled the kitten off him, gingerly detaching each claw from the material of his shirt (not paying attention to the warmth of his body _at all_ ), and then placing the adventurous little creature back into Derek’s arms

Derek’s shoulders visibly sagged with relief. Stiles tried not to feel smug ( _and_ _something else, he’s_ not thinking _about it_ ) at that.

They were standing really close then, almost pressed together. Stiles _might_ have leaned into Derek, just a little. Derek _might_ have pressed back, a little.

In order to distract himself from the increasingly alarming and _stupid_ thoughts forming in his head, Stiles reached out two tentative fingers to scritch behind the kitten’s ears, and, when neither the kitten nor Derek protested, leaned more fully over and started running absent fingers over the kitten’s back, Derek’s shoulder warm against his own .

The attention of two people at once was apparently enough to appease the kitten into settling down for a while. It tucked its chin over its tiny white paws and half-shut its golden eyes, purr vibrating through its small body.

Stiles continued to pet the kitten, and if his fingers occasionally brushed Derek’s knuckles, and he maybe, possibly, _might_ have let them linger just the tiniest bit longer than necessary, well, nobody was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)
> 
> update: i put my art up here too! i'm new to the fanart business, and i'm terrible at coloring, so art concrit is welcome as well!


End file.
